The present invention relates a building element with an exchangeable exposed face, and upper, lower, front and back face structures having a prismatic shape, and being arranged in such a way that the opposite prismatic faces are complementarily shaped.
Owing to the matching prismatic face structures of adjoining elements, these elements can very easily be positioned, forming at the same time a certain bond between each other.